Sassy Kendall
by CleasKogan
Summary: Cuando Kendall descubre que Logan y Camille están saliendo de nuevo, pasa por un momento algo atrevido. Kogan. Camille / Kendall tienen una "pelea" y Katie los filma. TRADUCCION


Traducción de _Sassy Kendall _de _Kendalls LogieBear_

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de Big Time Rush ni de los personajes o cualquier otra mención de estos, todo esto es de Scott Fellows y Nickelodeon. Lo único que aporto es la traducción ya que la historia tampoco es de mi creación.

* * *

Antes que todo me gustaría aclarar que este es un Kogan ya que es mi bromance favorito y me encantan 3 pero les dire que es un fic con Sumiso-Kendall y no es porque valla a ocurrir algo (aunque se nota durante la historia ) sino por que algunas personas odian el Top-Logan y les advierto por si no desean leer, sin mas que aclarar aquí va la historia, disfrútenla o no :

Rated: T por menciones de sexo.

* * *

Después de que James, Carlos, Kendall y Logan estaban devuelta en Palm Woods, los cuatro mejores amigos hicieron lo posible para subir de inmediato hacia el apartamento y una vez que llegaron al ascensor Kendall entrelazó los dedos con Logan quien sonrió y besó la frente del rubio dulcemente.

Carlos se burlo de Kendall cuando este envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Logan, el rubio reía mientras depositaba suaves besos por el cuello del muchacho, por su mandíbula y luego con una pequeña curva hacia abajo para besar sus labios quien le correspondió con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

"Te amo Logan". Kendall le dijo con una sonrisa atrevida.

"Yo también te amo Kendall." Logan susurró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kendall y apoyó su cabeza en la parte superior del hombro del rubio quien suavemente se apoyo en su pecho. Se quedó mirando la pared del ascensor, ni siquiera tomando en nota que Carlos gritaba 'Elevate A Little Higher' mientras subían en el ascensor, James se le unió agitando sus brazos y bailando con el Latino de una forma extraña.

"¿En qué piensas bebe?" Logan miró al niño en sus brazos, que había volteado la cabeza hacia arriba y ahora lo estaba mirando con grandes, curiosos y un poco inocentes, brillantes ojos verdes. Logan le sonrió al chico que amaba y lo besó.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo cuando lleguemos al 2J". Logan le dijo, sintiendo culpa hervir en su estómago al ver a su amor caer la cara, y la preocupación reemplazar a los inocentes y hermosos ojos joya que tanto amaba.

Logan froto sus manos por la espalda del rubio en un intento de consolarlo; tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba envuelto ajustadísimo en el abrazo que compartían. James y Carlos estaban felizmente saltando justo fuera del apartamento, y Logan guio lentamente a su chico por el pasillo y ya en el apartamento, Kendall corrió fuera de los brazos de Logan directo a la derecha por otro pasillo hasta que llegó a su dormitorio.

Logan suspiró y lentamente siguió después del rubio. Pero lo que entonces descubrió en su habitación le sorprendió, en vez del lío llorando y gimiendo que había esperado encontrar, en su lugar encontró al rubio desnudo y desordenando su cómoda. Logan entró y cerró la puerta para que nadie más tuviera que presenciar al niño desnudo. No es que a él no pareciese deseable y sexy como el mismísimo infierno, pero James y Carlos no podían y no sentían lo mismo.

"¿Qué haces bebe?" Preguntó Logan, Kendall saltó sobre el chico con una brillante sonrisa, con las piernas apretadas alrededor de la cintura de Logan y los brazos seguros alrededor de su cuello, el moreno envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kendall para que no se excitase el mismo a caer.

"Me estoy vistiendo con MI ropa. Odio esa ropa fea Gustavo me obliga a ponerme, sabes que odio todos esos colores apagados y esas cosas. Quiero decir, bien los pantalones eran lindos, pero eran tan calurosos, yo sólo quiero llevar mis pantalones cortos" saltó de Logan y corrió a su armario, sacando lo que Logan sólo podía llamar como unos shorts. Ellos se basaron en los límites de daisy dukes [1] o pantalones muy cortos, ya que estos apenas cubrían el culo del chico cuando les llevaba y Logan sabía por experiencia ya que había visto al rubio con esos shorts muchísimas veces.

"Sin ropa interior?" Preguntó Logan, apoyándose en la cómoda mientras observaba Kendall ponérselos.

"Tu sabes que no puedo usar ropa interior con estos shorts, Logie." Dijo Kendall pensando que el moreno era muy ridículo para decir una cosa así. La mano de Logan se metió en el tocador del rubio.

"Ni siquiera con esto?" Logan le preguntó al rubio mostrando una tanga de encaje de color azul claro. Kendall se sonrojó y se la quito a Logan, mirando inseguro.

"¿Quieres que me la ponga?" -preguntó con rubor.

"Bueno." el moreno dijo, bajando la voz haciendo que un pequeño gemido brotara de los labios del rubio, Logan agarro sus caderas firmemente, "Me encanta cuando te las pones tan alto en las caderas, y puedo ver cuando se te dobla el camino y con tu pequeña camisa cuello-V, te amo mucho". Le dio un beso en los labios a Kendall quien sonrió poniéndose la tanga y asegurarse de que se encontraba lo suficientemente alta en la cintura de la manera que Logan le gustaba. Se rió cuando Logan asintió en señal de aprobación, y rápidamente se vistió en el resto de su ropa, que incluía los pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa rosa claro con cuello en V. Hizo un pequeño giro.

"¿Qué piensas bebé?" Kendall rió.

Logan sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico. "Te ves tan hermoso. Siempre lo estas."

Kendall se sonrojó y murmuró un tímido "gracias" en voz baja. "Logie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta." Kendall preguntó mientras se dejó caer en la cama. Logan sonrió, se quitó los zapatos y siguió al muchacho hasta la cama.

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Son mis ropas realmente tan horribles? Quiero decir, ¿crees que me veo feo en ellas?" Kendall frunció el ceño. "Gustavo dijo que me hacen ver realmente gay. Pero yo soy gay Logie. ¿Qué está mal con eso?" -preguntó a su amante, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Logan sacó al rubio de sus brazos. "Por supuesto que no bebe. Tú eres perfecto tal como estas. Un día no tendremos que ocultar quienes somos. Lo prometo." Logan susurró, besando la cabeza del rubio mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decirme?" Preguntó Kendall, un poco sordo.

"Hm?"

"Tú me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme. ¿Qué es?" Dijo Kendall. Cogió la mano de Logan y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Oh. Eso. No es nada. Sólo que Camille es mi tapa de nuevo." Logan dijo como si no significara nada. Kendall se congeló por un momento antes de apartarse desgarradoramente de Logan, ese brillo de sus ojos normalmente significaba la muerte.

"Que acabas de decir!" Kendall gritó, sentándose.

"Nene, no es un gran problema."

"Oh rayos estoy harto de esta mierda! Estoy cansado de esta perra!" Kendall se levantó y corrió a hacia afuera de la habitación, Logan persiguiéndolo, gritándole al rubio, pero él ya estaba caminando en sus flip flops purpuras [2] y pavoneándose fuera del apartamento.

"Que es lo que pasa con él?" Carlos preguntó, él y James estaban sentados en el mostrador, comiendo sandwiches y patatas fritas con alegría.

"Él va a gritarle a Camille!" se puso sus flip flop verdes-lima que estaban en la puerta y corrió detrás del rubio, James y Carlos entonces se miraron antes de caminar después de Logan y Kendall, con un par de emparedados gigantes en una mano y un refresco en la otra, y una enorme bolsa de papas fritas debajo los brazos.

* * *

El vestíbulo estaba lleno hasta los topes cuando Kendall llegó allí, todavía con sus pantalones cortos, tanga y camisa de colores brillantes. Algunos hicieron silbidos, pero el muchacho no hizo sino mas que ignorarlos, gruñendo todo el camino hasta la zona de la piscina, Logan trató de agarrarlo por la camisa para detenerlo, pero él sólo dio una palmada en la mano y le gritó hasta por las arrugas de la camisa.

Kendall descubrió rápidamente que Camille estaba rodeado por las Jennifer, Stephanie, Lucy, Rachel, Peggy, Mandy y Sandy. Pero de ninguna manera se dejó intimidar, Kendall simplemente avanzó hasta ellos y comenzó su actuación. A partir del guión que había ideado todo su camino hasta allí.

"Mantente alejado de mi novio." Él dijo, mirando a la chica. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de asimilar la apariencia de Kendall ya que nadie lo había visto vestido o actuando así nunca antes.

Aunque las Jennifer los aprobaron sin embargo.

"Kendall Me encantan tus pantalones cortos!" dijo la Jennifer morena. Él le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz mientras Camille comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Kendall feliz agradeció a la chica, le dijo que los vio y se los llevó, y luego volvió a mirar a Camille que se había recuperado por fin.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _tu novio_?" Preguntó Camille, mirando indignada.

"Logan es mi novio. Así que se mantente alejada de él. Comprendes, cariño?" Kendall gruñó con frialdad.

Camille se levanto de su silla y subió su cara. "No. Él es mi novio, idiota." Dijo Camille; Kendall jadeó, llevando la mano cuando-

"Bebe está bien, vamos de nuevo al 2J y nosotros-" Logan comenzó pero Kendall se dio vuelta.

"CALLATE LOGAN!" Gritó.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo que quieras bebe!" Logan dijo de pronto aterrorizado, corrió detrás de James y lo empujó hacia delante, pero James se veía tan asustado y rápidamente se escondió detrás de Carlos con un grito más bien femenino.

"¿Quién carajo te crees que eres, puta!" Kendall miró.

"Sé que soy la novia de Logan!" Camille dijo en voz estirada.

"Logan es mi hombre, puta!"

"Logan es mío. Obviamente me quiere o no me iba a tientas por todo el lugar cuando nos besamos y cuando me pregunta si me puede joder! Ah, y confía en mí bebé, a Logie le gusta, le gusta mucho. Le he hecho cosas que ni siquiera podrías imaginar. "Camille sonrió, apretando su pecho y volteando su cabello hacia atrás. Logan se amordazo con su mano.

"Bien puta, sé que es un falso Logan nunca ha dormido contigo, no te necesita, porque me tiene, me tiene cada noche, y te puedo decir que a Logan no le gusta perder el tiempo con tu coño! A él le gusta mi agradable, dulce y apretado culo alrededor de él mientras lo monto hasta que el jodido sol sale".

"Oh, Dios mío eres tan maricón!" Camille lloró.

"Oh diablos NO perra!" Kendall tiró del pelo a Camille y la tiró a la piscina con la ropa puesta, su guión todavía estaba en su mano, Camille gritó cuando ella se acercó y tiró de los tobillos de Kendall por lo que cayó en la piscina también.

Y entonces entraron en la pelea más grande que nunca ocurrió en la historia de Palm woods y todo el mundo se levantó y miró, Katie tenía incluso una cámara de vídeo en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, según ella era para tener una grabación desde dos ángulos diferentes, riendo tan fuerte que tenía que para respirar un par de veces.

Pelo empapado. Algunas de las nuevas extensiones azules de Camille fueron arrancadas. Cabezas bajo el agua. Rodillas raspadas. Literalmente puñetazos en sus pechos. Caras fueron abofeteadas y estómagos fueron perforados, pero al final, fue Logan, las Jennifer y todas las personas que estaban tuvieron que ponerle fin. Logan agarró a Kendall por la cintura y tiró al chico de la piscina, y las Jennifer ha tenido que hacer lo mismo con Camille, los dos seguían luchando con profanidades chirriantes y el odio el uno al otro.

"¿Ustedes dos pueden simplemente parar!" Logan exigió, pero todo lo que Kendall hizo fue darle una patada en la espinilla.

"Camille cállate la maldita boca!" La Jennifer rubia le dijo, aunque poniendo la mano sobre su boca de inmediato.

"Era más que evidente de hecho era obvio que Kendall y Logan estaban juntos " La Jennifer castaña dijo, mirando a Camille como si fuera una estúpida, y lo era.

"Así que vete a la mierda y supéralo." La Jennifer morena terminó.

"Camille no me gustas, Está bien?" dijo Logan y Kendall dejó de moverse ,hasta dejo de respirar mientras observaba el rostro de Camille caer, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no te gusto!" Preguntó Camille.

"Quiero decir que no me gustas. Nunca lo hice. Fuiste mi portada, ¿de acuerdo? Me encanta Kendall y nunca tuvimos sexo o cualquiera de esas otras mierdas que le dijiste a Kendall! Y como Jennifer dijo, superarlo, anda a molestar a Steve o algo. Sólo me quieres porque no puedes tenerme".

Y con eso, Logan lanzó a Kendall por detrás del hombro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al 2J.

"Usted señor esta en grandes problemas". Logan le dijo mientras caminaban y abría la puerta del 2J. Dio una palmada al más o menos mojado culo del rubio.

"Sí capitán Mitchell!"

"Te dije que nunca hablaras así otra vez!"

"Lo siento papá [3]."

"Eso es, bebe, tu de verdad vas a sentirlo."

* * *

"Y esa fue la noche en que su abuelo quedo embarazado de su madre [4]." Logan terminó la historia y miró a las gemelas Jamie y Carla de diecisiete. Quiénes eran las nietas de él y Kendall.

"Aww la historia se pone mejor cada vez que la cuentas Logie." Un Kendall anciano se rió y le acarició un costado a Logan con gusto.

"Hombre, el abuelo Kendall era tan atrevido." Jamie se echó a reír.

"Ahora ya sé cómo puedo conseguir lo que quiero" Carla sonrió, como su hermana quien asintió frenéticamente de acuerdo.

"Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando yo estaba creciendo," Lily, la hija de Kendall y Logan reía y se sentaba en medio de sus hijas.

"Siempre me ha gustado la manera descarada de cómo eres, querido." Logan le dijo a Kendall, porque si ahora en casi sesenta años...Kendall fue siempre descarado como ninguno. Kendall sonrió.

"Lo sé."

* * *

Vocabulario:

[1] Cuando se refiere a "limite de daisy duke" habla de una modelo que usa o usaba pantalones cortos y era conocida por ello (cortos hasta el muslo interno).

[2] Flip flops o mejor dicho sandalias.

[3] Para quienes no entiendan les vengo a traumar la vida :D en el fic la autora se refiere a "papá" como un apodo sexual, algo como "si papá" o "más duro papá".

[4] En el mundo sin sentido, fantástico y divertido de Fanfiction los hombres pueden tener bebes.

* * *

Y... que tal? Si se que es un poco loca o quizás MUY loca pero a mi me encanta

Como siempre me dejan su opinión sobre la calidad de la traducción

- Cleas


End file.
